If I Hadn't Succeeded
by CyanidicalCyan
Summary: This is a book about what Prince Dusk's life would be if he had failed to get back home via Linear Night Quake. His 2 new interests and goal to achieve bliss give him quite a handful of tasks.
1. Chapter 1

I have been dead a couple months and maybe a couple more because of my band, however, I plan on trying to write as often as possible. On top of that I can't spend to much time online because my courses, nevertheless I'm writing this.

This story is just a spin-off of my friend's "13 years and 13 days" story, I don't own locations or characters mentioned in the story nor do I own Dusk or Nox. Hasbro owns the rest. This story is about the life of Dusk (mainly) and what would've happened in his human life had he not gotten back to his original Life.

* * *

Dusk grabbed his book of Equestrian history he wrote and flew up high. Nox was right over the area of the portal. Dusk stopped and burst downward. It's time, Do or Die time! Time for The Linear Night-Quake! Dusk flew faster than the speed of sound breaking visibility, his wing cut open Nox, killing him and they proceeded down. 30 feet above the ground a portal **didn't** appear. Dusk opened the book and encased Nox's essence inside it.

Dusk looked at the ground he was closing in on. He quickly pulled up narrowly missing a death that could've been his own. Dusk slowed to a halt in front of his house, catching his breath. Tears flooded his vision.

"No, No, No. No!" Dusk had tears streaming down his face. He laid down the book and sobbed into the concrete. A door across the street opened; Dusk didn't mind, he was terrified that he was both wrong and trapped from his sister. Not only that but he had killed his brother, almost. What would he say?! Nox's parents would be horrified if their Nox just up and disappeared!

"Are you ok?" A gentle, but assertive voice asked from behind. Dusk turned, his normally red eyes even redder.

"no, I'm not okay. I'm the opposite of okay, I'm sure I've never been okay. I always needed something, and I had a way of obtaining it. But I wasn't strong enough! No I failed." Dusk wailed pitifully. The person behind him knelt next to Dusk. She stroked his wings and shushed him. She may not know this person, but he needed help no matter how strange his appearance. He relaxed his muscles and sighed.

"Life has ups and downs, no matter how we spin this world, it will always have some sort of bump in the road." The girl next to him comforted. "You look about 13, do you go to my school?"

"Yes" Dusk looked up to her. Her face he had seen before. The tone of his skin lightened and his eyes lost their red capacity, back to their kaleidoscope colourwheel form. This was the very same girl that caught his eyes in the hallway. Dusk's wings shot up and he slowly got up off the ground. "I'm okay for the first time in my life though..." He added after getting up.

"Okay great! See you at school!" She walked back over to her house and waved as she shut the door. Dusk watched her walk away until the door closed. Dusk turned back to his own house. After silently getting up to his room he opened his jacket pocket and picked out his book on Equestrian History he wrote.

"Yo, What the heck was that about!" Dusk's mind was assaulted by a voice. Dusk looked at the book he had infused with Nox's essence. "Yes this is me speaking to you Dusk!" Nox assaulted him with another wave of telepathy.

'Stop it!' Dusk thought back

"ok, I'll cool it down. But seriously, you killed me and turned my life force into a book, what the heck." Nox said cooly

'Don't worry it is possible to change the container of your life force. It'd need a essence tap scroll of some sort. I suppose I could make one for you.' Dusk attempted to provide restitution for his actions.

"That's a start but what if I was a robot or something... Like a pony-bot that would be so cool! Can you build it?" Nox started going off on a tangent.

Dusk jumped in at a gap in Nox's monologue. 'I suppose I could build a robot. It would take an awful long time however... I could get it to be a pony-bot that could fly and use magic. I wonder how long that would take...'

"Either way I don't need to be a book for eternity..."

'Yeah yeah...' Then Dusk's thoughts turned to the girl...


	2. Chapter 2

The autumn winds blew down the circular end of the road. Dusk turned off the shower, letting his hair drip water, dribbling into the drain. He stepped out of the shower drying his mane. It had gotten a bit out of hand over the summer days.

_The first day of school, THE first day of HIGH school_.

Dusk, sighing as he turned to his dresser, picked up a blue plaid shirt. He looked at it then tossed it back in. He picked up another shirt, a plain white shirt with a V-neck. He put it on. It fit snugly on his shoulders, his wings pressed tightly into his back, taking all the slack in the front. He searched around some more before realizing he hadn't put on undergarments and was still in his towel. He picked up a pair of briefs and quickly put the on after hanging up his towel. He looked around in his closet for something to wear, but to no avail. Dusk went back to his drawers and found a pair of black jeans. After putting them on he picked up his belt that had been lying on his desk.

Dusk traversed down the stairs to find his bag in disarray. A book was laying on top of the catastrophe.

"Hello Dusk..." Nox yawned inside Dusk's mind causing him to do the same.

'*yawn* Hi there to you too' Dusk thought in response. The conversation died in the silence. Dusk quickly organized his bag with his magic. He tried to stuff Nox in there as well, but he was thicker than most textbooks and Dusk had continued writing about Equestrian history in there. The bus rolled into the circle drive stopping a few doors down. Dusk grabbed his bag, put Nox under his arm, and dashed for the bus.

Dusk sat in the seat closest to the front putting his bag on the floor and fingerling through Nox. Someone sat next to him. He looked up, seeing a familiar face, he smiled.

"Hello once again." Dusk greeted the girl who had just seated herself next to him.

"Hi Dusk, how was your summer?"

"Eh. It really was reading in my room and writing in this book." He sowed off Nox and flipped through pages, pictographs, and maps he had recently added.

"Ah! My family went on an extended trip to England. Weren't you raised there?" She asked

"yeah I never caught the accent, but yeah." The conversation was losing energy.

"Didn't you used to have wings? Did get them amputated!?" She looked in a state of distress.

"No they're still there..." He replied.

"Oh, um... This might be a little weird, but um... Do you think maybe I could just, touch them?" She had a very curious personality, Dusk had expected that question to happen someday, just not really today.

"Oh~Uh.. Yeah go ahead." Dusk replied.

_Please don't shoot up, please don't shoot up!_ Dusk kept repeating that in his mind. It felt like eternity before her hand connected. A spark shot up Dusk's spine, his eyelids drooped and his mouth hung open. His wings magically stayed down, literally he held them down with magic. She stopped petting his wings as the bus came to a halt and students started getting up. Dusk's eyes shot open as she got up. He grabbed his bag and wiped the drool off his face. Nox sighed inside his head.

Dusk quickly sprinted up the halfpace staircase. The high school was much larger than he expected. After a short jog through the twists and turns of his high school. He eventually got to his engineering class. This was the start of a day in the life of a high schooler, an different kind of human, a pony lost from his world. This was the Dawn of Dusk.

* * *

A very unsettled Dusk got back on the bus at the end of the day. The girl had gotten back on. He looked through the window, feeling betrayed by his thoughts of high school being a good place.

"How was your day?!" She seemed gleeful.

"It was great!" Dusk answered faking enthusiasm. He didn't need her to be concerned with his problems. His day wasn't great, it was catastrophic.

"I know you don't mean that, come on what's wrong?" She asked. _Darn girls and their ability to sense hidden emotion! _

"It was really nothing, just this kid in my engineering class, Randy Jamieson. He was screwing with me all class. He also got his little gang to make fun of my horn. Thank goodness they don't know about my wings, I'd probably lose some feathers over that." Dusk explained, "On the other hand I tested out of Algebra I, Geometry, calculus, Algebra II, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, World Geography, Human Geography, and US History."

"How long were you in engineering? They did mess with you quite a bit." She looked concerned.

"Oh about 10 minutes maybe. But he is a senior for his 3 year! I have 3/4 of my main courses with him! Although I still have English I 3 period." Dusk was jumping everywhere on his emotional scale.

"Oh I have that class with you, I'm guessing you where testing out of things all day and that's why I didn't see you!" She added excitedly. The bus stopped its last stop before theirs.

"Uh you know how this morning you let me touch your wings... I was wondering if I could touch your horn..." She finished abruptly.

"Ok." Dusk didn't know what would happen, but he braced for impact. The bus stopped. The girl stroked his horn to the base. Dusk felt nothing. They both got off the bus. He just stood at the stop as she walked home. Then all the feelings rush to his head. His wings torn through his shirt, his eyes rolled back, and his knees gave way. He fell to his knees and stared up at the sky, feeling the buildup. His horn shot a rainbow bolt high in the air. It exploded with deafening thunder. Winds gusted through at high speeds as it hailed. Lights shimmered through the sky as Dusk stared up. It began to snow after the hail quit. The clouds spiraled around him as the colours shifted and dance through the electricity shared between the clouds. A final wave of water drenched the ground and Dusk giving him conscience again.

_That was the singular best moment in my life..._

Dusk picked up his bag and ran inside to report his findings in a surprisingly dry Nox.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dusk, you still have a job to do!"

"Wha-" Dusk fell out of his chair. Climbing back up he asked, "Yes I know study, that's what I've been doing! That is till you interrupted." Dusk opened the textbook again and placed over Nox.

"Wrong, you haven't written anything about equestrian subjects for like a week now! You haven't forgotten of home have you!?" Nox seemed weary of Dusk's desire to stay.

"Have you not forgotten? I failed, I WAS WRONG. I can't fix that now. I spent years working on that idea and I know there is no other way to get back." Dusk lifted a shard dagger he had killed his brother with. _'Yes Equestrian Royal blood pumps through me, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm an immortal mind trapped in a mortal body'. _Dusk walked over to his desk, dagger in hand and looked in the reflection. Looking back at him was an Equine prince no longer human. Averting his gaze, Dusk walked to a real mirror to see himself, human, dethroned. Sighing he went back into his room. Using the dagger, he positioned into to reflect Nox to him. Nox was just as he had been, Equine again, reunited with his original body.

"What's so interesting with the knife?" He asked.

"I have an idea for returning to Equestria... Not sure it'll even work but still, it's worth a try right?" Dusk asked. He held the emeralds hard dagger to the window, letting the golden rays of the fiery sun graze through, glistening and sparkling as water does coming out a fountain on a warm summer afternoon. Beams of light spilled across the floor, but in many more colours than green. It painted the picture of a large hallway, set aglow by lamps. A purple figure passed by, a shade of the night, Luna who had lowered the moon and was turning in. Tears still rolled down her face as she trotted down the hallway, trying to escape sight. The light faded back into green. Dusk, still knelt there, stared, mouth agape and jaw set.

"Was that expected, or were you just messing around?"

"I was just messing around, but I have a theory of what happened. I think that your blood somehow enchanted this blade, it has some sort of ability to see through dimensions or something. Maybe light is the right speed to project the dimension through this magical field of some sort. But wait, if we sent light going faster than it is, then maybe we could punch a hole through dimensions." Dusk finished his lecture

"Even I was paying attention to your classes, the only way for you to speed up light is to apply so much energy that it sucks another particle of light to it giving it new speed and direction. The amount of energy to apply that speed to light probably hasn't been acquired at the same time since the creation of this universe. Yep that's right, I listen in Ancient Equestrian History even though that class was boring. When Starswirl the bearded failed his spell, he was eliminated, gone, absorbed by the roaring ball of energy that shot out of our dimension. Most theories point to this universe being created." Nox finalized.

"Well doesn't that mean we could find the hole that he ripped and use it?" Dusk asked.

"No, because that point is at the center of this galaxy, which is Sagittarius A a super massive black hole that sucks matter from this universe and feeds into the magical energy fields of Equestria." Nox answered.

"So our magic is fueled by this world's matter?" Dusk questioned.

"Technically no, Starswirl's magic created another source of magical power which in turn strengthened all other magic and the barrier of our universe is able to contain much more magic without ripping a new universe."

"So to create a way back home, I need to speed up, light even further, break a hole in this universe's walls and break another hole in Equestria's walls?" Dusk asked.

"Yes that's correct, but we're can we get that much power, and I believe it's electricity in this universe?" Nox replied with a question

"I don't know but, I do that we have to do it soon, I can feel Luna's patience wearing thin..."


End file.
